


Uniendo a dos pares

by ambrelaking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Peter cupido, Post Civil War, Stony - Freeform, para Multiverse Stony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Peter ayuda a reunirlos de nuevo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, hola, esto es mi primer trabajo Stony y espero que sea de su agrado.   
> Fue realizado para un Santa Secreto del grupo de Facebook Multiverse Stony.
> 
> Un dato importante, Tony vive en su Torre y no en el New Avengers Facility. 
> 
> Sin más, ¡a leer!

Fandom: Marvel

Pareja: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo solo los tomé prestados para este pequeño fic que no me trae ningún beneficio económico, solo comentarios si se animan a dejarlos.

** Dedicatoria **

Este es especial y para una querida compañera de OTP, no te conozco pero ojala que te guste, me tomó algo de tiempo porque es la primera vez que escribo de nuestros Tony y Steve, y es algo difícil, en serio. Cumplí al dedillo lo que pedías, incluso un pequeño dibujo que hice de la primera escena, porque lo digo, en un primer momento quería dibujar pero al final no pude porque me ganó el tiempo. Además, que hace mucho que no dibujo y quería que sea lindo y cumpliera con tus gustos. En fin, fue muy divertido participar y espero volver a hacerlo.

 Feliz Navidad, querida Erin.

 

Capitulo Único

Uniendo a dos pares

Peter llegó de atrapar a unos malvados asaltadores de un banco. Todo el día había estado fuera de su casa, salió para refrescar su cabeza. Aun a pesar de estos dos años transcurridos desde aquel…fatídico evento, las consecuencias emocionales aún persistían.

En algunos más presentes que en otros.  

Como con Tony Stark.

Después de aquellos sucesos, Peter había conseguido permisos para poder ir y venir con ayuda de Anthony o el Señor Stark, como a veces seguía llamándolo, a New York. Esto para estar cerca de él y poder trabajar como superhéroe y en sus propios estudios.  Sus sueños de conocerlo se habían cumplido y ahora más sueños de poder tener una amistad con él se había colado en la mente del joven  Peter.

Amigo del Señor Stark. Sonaba muy bien en su cabeza.

La mayoría de las veces, cuando se cansaba y quería descansar de defender New York de malvados hombres, se retiraba unos momentos a la Torre de los Vengadores, donde Stark se encontraba la mayoría de la veces.  Él haciendo muchas cosas, ya sea en compañía de Rhodey o Vision, o solo.

Esa noche, fue sorprendente para Peter llegar a la Torre tan de noche. No lo hubiera querido así pero no tenía de otra. Estaba demasiado cansado y la Torre muy cerca, decidir no fue tan difícil.

Pero al llegar y buscar a Tony, se encontró con una imagen desoladora.

Era de noche, Tony se encontraba  durmiendo en su cama, pero con un rostro tan triste y desdichado. Un nudo se apretó en la garganta de Peter.  Solo cuando dormía se podía observar los estragos de los eventos pasados. Stark despierto, era una persona, dormido, otra.

Después de quedarse unos minutos observando y pensando, Peter salió y se dirigió a la sala del departamento.

 ­ꟷSeñor Peter, las instrucciones me mandan informarle que su habitación está lista y ordenada para cualquier visita suya sin importar el horario-se escuchó una voz.

 Viernes.

ꟷGracias, Viernes. En un momento iré−le respondió Peter antes de tomar un jugo de la refrigeradora y sentarse en los sofás de la sala.

Estaba distraído últimamente. Desde que pasó todo, la Civil War, denominada así por la prensa, su relación y comienzo de una amistad con Tony Stark se había afianzado. Peter jamás pensó que él llegaría a ser un amigo de un hombre  como Stark, ni siquiera alguna vez conocerlo. Pero, ahora, incluso habían luchado juntos.

Ese único buen acontecimiento para él, al parecer, también lo era para Tony.

Él perdió más que compañeros, perdió amigos. Unos en quienes confiaba, incluso su vida. Eso era algo que aun calaba hondo en el corazón de Tony.

Podría parecer indiferente y divertido con él en el día pero lo había atrapado con la mirada perdida y semblante triste algunas veces.

Y no solo había perdido amigos, sino también pareja.

Después de meses de estar junto a Tony, este le había confesado que tenia, o tubo, una relación amorosa con el Capitán América. Peter se quedó pasmado cuando lo dijo, Tony solo se le quedó viendo. Por aquel tiempo su tristeza se mostraba muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo, así que Peter alejó cualquier pregunta demasiada intima y se conformó con mirar a Tony a los ojos y asentir.

Él no iba a juzgar ni querer respuestas a las millones de preguntas en su mente solo para complacer su curiosidad.

El Señor Stark había confiado en él. No lo defraudaría.

A partir de esa confesión, Peter y Tony se volvieron aun más unidos. Aunque igual siempre esa naciente amistad se iba a fortalecer con el tiempo, Peter notó que saber aquel secreto de Tony los había acercado más.

El Señor Rhodes, o solo Rhodey, sabía también de la relación y por parte de este se había enterado de muchas cosas más.

Por ejemplo, el comienzo de la relación de esos dos. No fue algo espectacular, o así lo decía Rhodey, simplemente pasó. Sucedió y aun con pequeños inconvenientes al principio la relación fue una fuerte y favorecedora para todos.

Ambos formaban un buen equipo y como pareja se les veía muy felices. Con los errores de ambos, aún así los superaban y volvían a mirar al frente. Con las caídas emocionales de Tony, aún seguían al frente. Con las inesperadas inseguridades de Steve, aún seguían al frente.

Pero con aquella pelea, se perdió todo.

Peter escuchaba atento cuando Rhodey contaba, aunque a veces este se quedara suspirando y mirando su pierna. Él se había sanado, felizmente, pero tenía complicaciones que los doctores no habían podido sanar.

Cuando hubo dejado de pensar tan acaloradamente, Peter subió a su habitación. No durmió bien.

∞

A la mañana siguiente Peter se levantó por unas grandes trompetas sonando en el departamento de la Torre. Fuerte sonido estremecedor que lo hiso saltar de la cama y correr a buscar su traje. Hasta que todo sonido se terminó y Tony entraba a su cuarto con bandeja de desayuno en mano y sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Haciendo una cara, que Tony ignoró tranquilamente, recibió su bandeja y se sentó en la cama a comer. Esos pequeños detalles le gustaban a Peter. A pesar que lleguen acompañados con otras cosas extrañas, como trompetas destruye oídos.

ꟷHoy  estaré en el taller todo el día, puedes hacer lo que gustes−le dijo Tony, sentado y jugando con su celular.

Peter temió por su celular, la última vez que estuvo en manos de Tony cambió la contraseña y lo bloqueó sin manera de poder resolverlo, incluso para él. 

Tony le dio una mirada divertida cuando vio como lo miraba. Debía de tener una expresión asustada en su rostro.

ꟷNo haré nada−le dijo, y dejó el celular devuelta en su antiguo sitio. Se levantó, pero antes se volteó hacia él− ¿no me dirás nada?−le preguntó.

ꟷEh…no, nada. Yo saldré.

Él solo asintió y salió del cuarto.

A veces lo sorprendía así, lo agarraba con la guardia baja y volvía a sus inicios de relación, esos momentos en que no sabía expresarse frente al Señor Stark y prefería callarse a decir cualquier tontería. 

Suspiró antes de comenzar a devorar su desayuno. La comida era exquisita.

De nuevo se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Desde los Acuerdos revocados y los Vengadores separados, no se había presentado un problema grande pero sí muchos pequeños y en cantidad. Esto le daba mucho que hacer. A pesar de la inicial negativa de Tony, ahora siempre tenía alguna arma nueva o modificación a su traje que lo ayudaba a combatir el crimen.

Él no sabía dónde se encontraban los Vengadores fugitivos, ni Tony ni Rhodey los mencionaban pero Peter tenía la leve sospecha de que sí sabían dónde estaban ellos.

Terminó su desayuno, se cambió, guardó su traje y salió. Saldría, no planeaba volver tarde pero a veces no le gustaba encerrarse como Tony, a pesar de que Peter lo entendiera perfectamente.

Ni bien puso un pie fuera de la Torre de los Vengadores, un hombre encapuchado y con unos lentes negros parado en la acera de enfrente se le presentó. Peter no dudó de quién podría ser. Le sorprendió que se presentara tan cerca así que cuando este le hizo un movimiento indicando seguirle, Peter lo acompañó.

Llegó a un callejón oscuro, ya muy lejos de la Torre. Este encapuchado se quitó los lentes y lo miró. Peter confirmó sus sospechas.

ꟷHola, chico− le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa incomoda.

Peter solo se le había quedado mirando. Nunca pensó volver a encontrarse con el Capitán América, no cuando su situación de fugitivo lo dejaba incapaz de mostrarse en público.

 _Parece que no teme a ser encarcelado_ , se dijo.

ꟷ ¿Aún me recuerdas, verdad? – le dijo Steve, mirándolo ya sin una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Se había equivocado de chico? No, imposible.

ꟷSi te recuerdo−le respondió Peter.

_Cómo no._

ꟷBien−le dijo Steve, mirando al piso, la pared. Parecía no saber qué decir.

Pero al final, resopló y mirándolo a los ojos le preguntó.

ꟷ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien?...Tony, él, ¿cómo está?−

Peter pensó que su interés en su bienestar no era importante, la última pregunta sí. Quería saber de Tony. A Peter se le vino a la cabeza la noche pasada y el rostro de Tony.

Su corazón latió.

ꟷTodos estamos bien,…Capitán.

Esto es incómodo, pensaron ambos. La última vez que se vieron estaban lanzándose telarañas y escudos respectivamente. Peter no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca pensó que el Capitán deseara verlo. Todo era extraño.

ꟷMe alegra, si, de verdad. Pero, yo quisiera preguntarte algo más−dijo Steve.

Peter no estaba seguro de nada, ¿qué le diría Tony si se enteraba que estaba tranquilamente conversando con Capitán América y no enviándolo a prisión? ¿Defraudado, decepcionado, molesto?

Aun así contestó, no podía irse así no más. Ya había comenzado esa extraña conversación, no había vuelta atrás.

ꟷDime.

Steve lo miró algo sorprendido, quizás pensaba más negativas de su parte o hasta una huida rápida. Pero aprovecharía la oportunidad dada.

ꟷYo no sé si sabes de la clase de relación entre…mmm…Tony y yo−

Parecía avergonzado, notó Peter.

ꟷQue había, sí.

Estuvo tentado a negar saber cualquier cosa pero el rostro que ponía Steve era uno muy diferente de _esa_ vez. No había determinación ni nada parecido, solo desolación y esa tristeza tantas veces vista en el rostro de Tony.

ꟷPues, bien. Yo…quisiera tu ayuda.

ꟷ ¿Mi ayuda?−preguntó Peter, extrañado. 

¿Para qué lo necesitaría el Capitán?  ¿Quería hacer algo malo, como esa vez? Quizás, ¿había ocurrido algo tremendamente catastrófico que necesitaba su ayuda? Muchas cuestiones se agrupaban en la cabeza de Peter, algunas fuera del planeta pero no imaginó algo como lo que le pidió Steve, nunca, no era su tema, pero ahí estaba él, considerándolo.

_Tenías que ser tú, Peter._

 

ꟷAyúdame a volver con Tony.

∞

Esa noche al volver a la Torre, no sabía qué pensar.

Peter había sido testigo directo de cómo había afrontado Tony todo lo relacionado a la Civil War.  Sus noches de desvelo, su acompañamiento a pesar que no podía ingresar al cuarto de Tony cuando este tenía pesadillas. Aunque esto último se arregló cuando una noche Tony gritaba y Peter desesperado derribó la puerta y activó un sinfín de protecciones. Despertó a Tony con un abrazo.

Él había visto mucho del sufrimiento de Tony y no quería ser partícipe de una nueva decepción y ver un rostro triste. Tenía mucho cariño por Tony, era casi como un padre. Uno protector y demasiado sensible pero duro en apariencia. Como él, intentando que sus pesares no logren ser vistos.

Ahora, el motivo de desdicha de Tony se presentaba ante él con un mensaje de querer reconquistar a Tony.

Peter no le había contestado nada al Capitán. Cuando esas palabras salieron de esa boca, él huyó.

¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Tony si la pregunta hubiera sido dirigida directamente a él? ¿Hubiera aceptado al Capitán?

No lo creía. Había mucho resentimiento en él. Peter no lo culpaba, la traición era difícil de digerir, o el abandono.

En un momento incluso se molestó, ¡Steve no tenía ningún derecho! Pondría a Tony en aprietos al aparecerse así, esperando no ser visto por cualquier persona.

A pesar de estos dos años pasados, aun seguían buscándolos.

Él mismo también. No atreverse a capturarlo esa misma tarde lo dejó confundido consigo mismo. ¿No contaba eso como traición, verdad? Peter solo había sido abordado con la guardia baja.

Pensó en James Rhodes. El mejor amigo de Tony. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Rhodey?

Peter pensaba que él no hubiera dudado de entregar a Steve, aun sabiendo lo que pasó en Siberia. 

Estaba muy confundido.

ꟷPiensas mucho, chico. ¿Alguna chica bonita se te atravesó? –Peter giró sobresaltado. Tony estaba en su cuarto, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

No quería decirle nada, pero esto fallaba. Verlo dificultaba todo.

ꟷEh…no, no. Solo… ¿no estabas en tu taller?−le preguntó, intentando desviar tema.

 _Se va a dar cuenta_ , le gritó su cerebro.

Después de todo, a Tony Stark no se le puede despistar con nada.

ꟷSi no me lo dices igual lo sabré. ¿No quieres ahorrarme trabajo? ¿Eh? – ahora se había sentado en su cama. Lo miraba a los ojos.

¡Iba a explotar!

_Piensa rápido, Peter._

ꟷYo…quería pedirte algo.

Tony lo dejó pasar, seguro era algo muy íntimo. Le lastimó no haber llegado aún a ese nivel de amistad con el chico.

ꟷSi podrías dejarme salir por unos días. Solo−le pidió Peter.

ꟷSiempre sales solo.

ꟷTú me vigilas−le recordó. Aun tenía en mente las veces que se lo ha encontrado cuando está en problemas, lo vigilaba, de eso no había dudas.

Tony no dijo nada pero asintió, Peter sabía que no lo iba a cumplir así que decidió ayudarlo en cualquier cosa y salirse con las suyas.

ꟷ ¿Te ayudo en el taller?−le preguntó.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Peter? Espero no lo arruines._

Su subconsciente nunca había dejado de molestarlo tanto.

∞

ꟷ ¿Cómo quieres acercarte a él? Necesito saber si no tienes otras intenciones. Yo protejo al Señor Stark−si iba a ayudar a Steve necesitaba saber más. No iba a hacer nada a ciegas.

ꟷMis intenciones son claras, amm, Peter. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

ꟷNo, y quiero saberlas de nuevo−quería ver más firmeza en el rostro del Capitán. Había mucha incertidumbre y aunque lo comprendía, eso no serviría de nada con Tony.

Ambos estaban en un edifico abandonado, la parte fea de Brooklyn. Había tenido que reunirse en un lugar lejos pero a la vez cerca, si Tony lo llamaba, Peter quería ser capaz de encubrir su escapada.

Aun tenía dudas en la ayuda prestada. Tony y sus sentimientos estaban en juego.

ꟷYo no quiero dañar a Tony, no más. Solo quiero volver con él. Lo extraño, quiero remediar mis errores, hacérselo saber. He dejado todo atrás, si desea que me encierren será así, pero antes quisiera hablar con él−y lo miró a los ojos−. Nunca me llamó.

_El celular…_

Así que era eso. El cerebro de Peter trabajaba al tope. Ayudar a Steve era muy riesgoso.

ꟷTony está dañado, sus sentimientos. Ayudarte podría significar que me aleje a mí. Yo quiero a Tony.

Steve lo miraba y mostró una sonrisa.

El corazón de aquel niño estaba ganado por el mecánico. No había de otra. Tony robaba corazones y no los dejaba ir.

ꟷYo quiero una oportunidad. Bucky, digo, James, está encerrado, pero antes tuvimos una conversación. No puedo dejar ir a Tony. Nuestra relación fue verdadera, no un engaño como seguro se intenta hacer creer Tony. Me di cuenta de mi error y ahora intento repararlo. ¿Me crees, verdad, Peter? No intento volver a dañar a Tony ni es una trampa mía ni de nadie, es verdadero.

Los ojos de Steve brillaban y Peter se aterró cuando vio que eran por lágrimas contenidas. ¿Era verdad?

Si había una manera de hacer feliz a Tony, y era esta, y Peter la negaba, ¿se arrepentiría en el futuro?

∞

Hoy era un día normal. Rhodey había llegado. Vision igual. A Peter le gustaba conversar con ambos. Tony estaba en el taller pero seguro que salía después. Les gustaba ver películas juntas, con Vision preguntando muchas cosas, Tony diciéndole que se calle y Rhodey rodando los ojos cada dos por tres. Él se reía.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de esa última conversación con Steve que aun tomaba sus pensamientos por las noches.

Y ya había decidido.

Si lo ayudaría. La razón estaba en su mente aún.

La otra noche algo sucedió.

 

Era de noche, Peter dormía en dormitorio en la Torre de los Vengadores, cuando un estruendoso grito fue escuchado por todos en el departamento de Stark.

Peter se levantó sabiendo lo que vería, su corazón latía rápido.

Ocurría de nuevo.

Corrió al cuarto de Tony y la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas al ver como Tony lloraba pidiendo en sueños que Steve no se vaya.

Se acercó despacio hacia el hombre sudado y que se movía demasiado en la cama. Llegó y se sentó en la cabecera. Su cuerpo a la altura de la cabeza de Tony, acomodó está en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos mojados.

¿Por qué sucedía esto si ya había pasado tiempo?, se lamentaba Peter.

Dos años eran suficientes para olvidar a alguien, ¿verdad?

No lo sabía, pero veía colapsar en sueños de esa manera a Tony y se preguntaba por qué la vida no le permitía olvidar.

 

Así que sí, la decisión fue tomada. Ayudaría a Steve a volver con Tony pero no se lo haría fácil. Peter quería mucho a Tony y no iba permitir nuevos daños en el corazón del que consideraba como un padre.

∞

Peter citó a Steve al día siguiente en un lugar maltrecho de la ciudad de New York, por la noche.

ꟷ ¿Decidiste ayudarme?−le dijo Steve ni bien llegó al lugar acordado.

ꟷSolo quiero decirte algo, si lo lastimas, nunca sabrás cuando fuiste golpeado−le respondió un firme Peter, mirándolo a los ojos.

Steve le devolvió la mirada y vio la fuerza en ella. Ya había pasado tiempo, seguro que el chico se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte bajo el cuidado y entrenamiento de Tony.

ꟷNo necesitas decirme nada, no lastimaré a Tony−dijo Steve.

Un susurro en su mente completó su oración, _no de nuevo._

Peter cubierto con su capucha, al igual que Steve, asintió.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que Peter volvió a hablar.

ꟷBien, dime, ¿cuál es tu plan de conquista?−

ꟷPues, me ayudaría si me haces entrar a la Torre sin ser notado. Todo el edificio es impenetrable para mí, a menos que destruya cosas y llegué hasta arriba. No quisiera armar alboroto. Tony huiría o me atraparía sin escucharme antes.

Peter pensó que Steve iba a salir con un plan más elaborado pero este igual funcionaba. Todo lo que quería al parecer el Capitán era solo hablar con Tony. Aunque muy aparte era si Tony deseaba escucharlo.

ꟷBien. ¿Cuándo?−preguntó Peter.

Tenía que ser un momento dónde Tony esté tranquilo. Sin la presencia de Rhodey ni Vision. Esto era difícil.

ꟷTú dime, ¿cuándo podría ser?

ꟷEstos día son muy tranquilos para él−mencionó Peter, aunque recuerdos de aquella noche de pesadilla de Tony vinieron a su mente− pero sería mejor este viernes. Tony no saldrá y solo estaremos él y yo en la Torre por la noche.

El Capitán asintió.

Ya estaba hecho.

∞

Viernes llegó rápido. En esos días de diferencia entre el día de acordar con Steve y este habían pasado tres días. Tres días comunicándose por un celular que también le entregó Steve, especialmente para él.

Peter desconfió, pero Steve le aseguró que era seguro y no le haría daño.

El celular siempre estaba con él, no quería ser tan descuidado como para dejarlo por algún lugar y que Tony lo encuentre.

Ese día, Tony se levantó tarde, había pasado la noche entera emocionado con un nuevo traje que le quería hacer a Peter.

Peter le ayudó en lo que pudo hasta que se durmió.

Esa mañana desayunaron tarde y el almuerzo fue a las cuatro de la tarde.

En un momento se dirigió a su cuarto y mandó el mensaje.

_Ya._

Tony no le dijo nada cuando regresó con él al sofá y siguieron conversando.

ꟷ ¿Deberías ir, no? No me molesta que estés conmigo pero tu tía debe extrañarte y…−el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió pero solo hizo que una corriente de ansiedad recorriera el cuerpo de Peter.

Había comenzado.

ꟷEs tarde para visitas−decía Tony mientras se acercaba a la puerta−Rhodey o Vision no dijeron nada de venir a…

El sonido del vidrio golpeando el suelo y rompiéndose fue el comienzo de momentos angustiantes para Peter.

∞

Peter estaba vestido de Spiderman mientras intentaba que el departamento sobreviviera a los ataques de Tony contra Steve.

ꟷ ¡Tony, destruyes el lugar, cálmate!−le gritaba mientras lanzaba una telaraña a un cuadro grande que él pensaba valdría mucho.

ꟷ ¡No me pidas que me calme mientras este está aquí! ¿Cómo ENTRASTE? ¡TODO EL EDIFICIO ESTÁ LISTO PARA EVADIRTE Y BLOQUEARTE LA ENTRADA!−gritaba Tony enfurecido y tratando de encestar algo en el cuerpo de Steve, que estaba protegido detrás del bar que tenía Tony en la sala.

Hasta que se detuvo al pensar en esto último que dijo.

ꟷTú no puedes entrar−y dirigió su mirada a Peter−sin ayuda de _alguien._

Peter detuvo cualquier movimiento y lo miró también, cuando vio decepción quiso darse de cabezazos, ¡no debió ayudar al Capitán en nada!

ꟷNo metas a Peter en esto, soy yo, quiero hablar contigo−dijo Steve antes de salir de su escondite y enfrentar a Tony.

ꟷ ¡ÉL TE AYUDÓ!, ¿también quieres quitármelo, Steve? No puedes entrar, ya llamé para que vengan a encerrarte−gritó Tony, con su armadura puesta pero sin el casco, dejando ver su rostro contorsionado por la furia y decepción.

Peter sabía que eso era por él, quiso irse pero no iba a dejar a Tony solo con Steve.   

ꟷNo me iré, quiero hablar contigo Tony. Por favor.

ꟷPiensas que te escucharé y si solo me lo pides, ¿tú me escuchaste, Steve? –le dijo Tony a Steve, mirándolo con reproche.

ꟷNo, no lo hice, y me arrepiento profundamente, pero _por favor, ¿podemos conversar?_ −la mirada que puso Steve debió de significar algo par Tony porque dejó de estar en posición de lucha y se tranquilizó.

ꟷ ¿Quieres hablar? Habla.

Steve lanzó una mirada a Peter, este no pudo interpretarla.

 No se movió de su lugar. Listo para cualquier indicio de lucha nuevamente.

ꟷNo culpes a Peter, te conozco Tony, sé cómo has de haber pasadas las noche, iguales a las mías. Solitarias y con sentimientos destructores dentro tuyo. Sé cómo estas ahora y me enojo conmigo mismo al saberme responsable, cuando un día te prometí no hacerte sentir así−Steve avanzaba lentamente hacia Tony mientras le hablaba, nunca dejando de mirarlo a los ojos−. Reconozco mis errores y los asumo con responsabilidad, no quiero que estemos así Tony, y sí, es mi culpa de nuestra situación actual pero quiero remediarlo. Ayudarnos Tony, no me rechaces. Quiero volver contigo, te sigo amando, solo espero que tú también lo sigas haciendo.

Tony se quedó largo tiempo sin dejar salir ninguna palabra hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar desenfocados para mirar directamente a Steve.

ꟷ ¿Y si ya no lo hago, si ya no te amo?

_No lo dejes llegar, Tony._

Recuerdos de estos dos años de sufrimiento y soledad se reproducían en el cerebro de Tony, todos rápido dejándolo con los sentimientos amargos tan bien conocidos por él.  Steve, su Steve estaba ahí pero su corazón aún lloraba.

¿Perdonarlo?

¿Debería?

Su corazón sufría de nuevo y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

¡No! ¡Ninguna lagrima más por él!

Pero, ¿y si son de felicidad de volverlo a ver y por esas palabra dichas?

_Te amo…_

¿Lo sigues haciendo, Steve?

¿Cómo sé que no es un juego o patrañas de una confusión tuya?

Él ya no dejaría que su corazón, su amor sea olvidado por Steve.

ꟷSi ya no me amas…−Steve quería decir algo, ¿qué hacer si Tony había evaporado sentimientos por él?− si no…−lo recorrió un aire frió y su corazón dejó de latir rápidamente para bajar a un ritmo denso y angustiante− si…−

_No viviría, Tony._

 Steve lo miró para poder contestar, grandes nudos atorados en su garganta.

ꟷMe iré.

Tony sabía que se iría, pero de muchos lados.

Corazón, vida, mente, cuerpo.

¿Quería esto?

Necesitaba tiempo. Nada se resuelve en un día.

Miró la ventana, con vidrios destrozados, y la gran luna alumbrándolo todo. Encendió s traje nuevamente y salió.

Nadie intentó detenerlo.

Peter se quedó en su lugar, parado y estupefacto.

No sabía qué sucedería ahora.

∞

Peter y Steve se quedaron esa noche limpiando y ya que ninguno tenía sueño se quedaron juntos en el único sofá sobreviviente.

ꟷ ¿Piensas que te perdonará o siquiera te dará una oportunidad? le preguntó Peter después de un silencio prolongado.

ꟷ ¿Tú qué piensas?

ꟷNo vale, yo pregunté primero.

De inmediato se sintió muy infantil.

Pero no esperó las grandes carcajadas soltadas por Steve. El hombre se dobló y cuando terminaron las risas vino las lagrimas y pequeño sollozos.

Peter no sabía qué hacer. Se acercó y con una mano palmeo la espalada del gran hombre lloroso. Este se tranquilizó después de un rato.

ꟷGracias−le dijo y Peter pensó que muchos salieron lastimados por la Civil War.

Hasta los que él pensaba que no.

 ∞

Tony llegó unos días después. Al parecer no sé esperaba seguir viendo a Steve en la Torre por su expresión sorprendida. Pero se recuperó y le dijo a Steve para hablar en su taller.

Solos.

Peter no aguantó la ansiedad cuando los vio entrar. Salió y le dijo a Viernes que le avisará y si notaba cualquier clase de pelea en el interior.

∞

Steve y Tony se miraron largo rato antes de comenzar a hablar.

Tony se deshizo en grandes cuestionamientos y refutas a Steve mientras que Steve lo escuchaba y cuando este terminó, él se dedicó a responder las cuestiones de Tony y hablar también.

Hubieran lágrimas, gritos, de nuevo lágrimas y un pequeño beso robado por parte de Steve a Tony, quien se apartó al principió pero no pudo luchar con su cuerpo que extrañaba a Steve.

ꟷNunca más te vayas de mi lado, Steve y por favor, escúchame, como lo haré  yo. ¿Promesa?−le dijo Tony a Steve ambos sentado muy cerca en un sofá en el taller.

ꟷPromesa, Tony. Te amo.

Tony respiró hondo antes de decir.

ꟷTe amo, Steve.

∞

Muchas horas después y cuando Peter llegó, encontró a Tony Steve dormidos en el sofá. Cuando preguntó a viernes si había algo importante que mencionar, una pantalla se desplegó y el video de una grabación se presentó en el aparato.

Peter se dispuso a ver, su vena de curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido se sació con lo que pudo ver. Aunque ante cualquier acto meloso lo avanzó. Hasta que llegó al gran beso final y cuando pedía a Viernes que nuevamente avanzara el video, se escuchó una risa y sintió un coscorrón en su cabeza.

ꟷ ¡Auch! ¡Tony!−gritó Peter sobándose su cabeza adolorida.

ꟷEsto es por dejar entrar a extrañosꟷle dijo Tony, intentando sonar molesto pero fallando en el intento.

Peter volteó y cuando vio los ojos brillantes y llenos de vida de Tony se dijo que no importaba recibir más coscorrones si veía a Tony así de feliz.

Reunir a dos personas de nuevo era tarea difícil

 _Y dolorida_ , se recordó, sobándose su cabeza.

_Todo por ti, Tony y por ti también, Steve._

_∞_

FIN.

¡Espero que te haya gustado, Erin!

 

 

 

 

Escrito: 20 de Diciembre del 2016.

Terminado: 28 de Diciembre del 2016.


End file.
